Złoty Wulkan/I/05
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} V. Na pokładzie Fut-Bolu. Fut-Bol wyruszył w drogę 16 kwietnia, z opóźnieniem o 48 godzin. Jeżeli na tym parowcu, objętości 1.200 tonn, znajdowało się pasażerów w stosunku niewięcej nad 1.000 tonn, to dlatego, że inspektor żeglugi nie pozwolił zabierać większej liczby podróżnych, utrzymując, iż i przy takiej liczbie parowiec był obładowany po nad normę. W ciągu całej doby, dźwignie nadbrzeżne ładowały na statek nieskończoną ilość tłomoków i bagaży pasażerów, przeważnie ciężkie przyrządy kopalniane, a oprócz nich, cale stada wołów, koni, osłów i jeleni północnych, nie mówiąc już o kilku secinach psów, rasy senbernardzkiej lub eskimoskiej, przeznaczonych do przewozu sani przez kraj jezior. Pasażerowie Fut-Bola należeli do wszelkich narodowości. Byli tu zatem i Anglicy, i Kanadyjczycy, i Francuzi, i Norwegczycy, i Szwedzi, i Niemcy, i Australijczycy, północni i południowi Amerykanie, samotni lub z rodzinami. Ów tłum wrzaskliwy wnosił z sobą na pokład rodzaj malowniczego chaosu. W kajutach, ilość łóżek szufladowych zwiększono w każdej o jedno lub dwa; były więc w każdej trzy lub cztery łóżka, zamiast normalnej ilości dwóch. Przestrzeń pomiędzy dekami, t. j. pokładami, zmieniono w jedną ogromną sypialnię z długim rzędem kozłów, pomiędzy któremi porozwieszano hamaki. Co do pokładu, to na nim trudno było się poruszyć. Biedacy, nie posiadający 35 dolarów na opłacenie kajuty, tłoczyli się tu przy bocznych ścianach statku oraz przy parapetach, ogradzających wszelkie otwory. Tutaj spali, jedli i załatwiali wszelkie czynności gospodarsko-buduarowe. Ben Raddlowi udało się dostać dwa miejsca w jednej z kajut przy sterze. Trzecie miejsce zajmował Norweg Rojen, właściciel pokładu złotego w korycie Bonanzy, stanowiącej jeden z dopływów rzeki Klondyku. Był to człowiek spokojny, łagodny, odważny i ostrożny zarazem, jak wszyscy zresztą Skandynawi, którzy zwykle cel zamierzony osiągają dzięki swej wytrwałości. Urodzony w Chrystyanii, spędziwszy zimę w mieście rodzinnem, wracał teraz do Dauson. Zamknięty w sobie, okazał się wogóle dogodnym towarzyszem podróży. Szczęściem dla braci, uniknęli oni przyjemności podróżowania w jednej kajucie z Hunterem. Zresztą, gdyby nawet tego pragnęli, nie zdołaliby osiągnąć celu. Hunter bowiem, przy pomocy hojnie rozrzucanych dolarów, otrzymał dla siebie i dla swego towarzysza kajutę czteroosobową. Niektórzy pasażerowie wszelkiemi sposobami próbowali skłonić tych nieuczynnych brutalów do ustąpienia im dwóch wolnych miejsc, lecz spotkała ich wzamian szorstka odmowa. Hunter i Malon — tak się nazywał towarzysz Techasczyka — nie rachowali się z groszem. Wszystko, co im dawał ich pokład złoty, trwonili w sposób szalony: garściami rzucali dolary na zielone stoły gry. Oczywiście, że w czasie podróży wciąż prawie siedzieli również przy tych stołach. Opuściwszy port Wankuwer o godz. 6-ej z rana, Futbol ruszył ku północnej stronie kanału, skąd, trzymając się niedaleko od brzegu amerykańskiego, przeważnie pod zasłoną wysp Królowej Karoliny i Księcia Walii, płynął już wciąż w jednym kierunku. W przeciągu całej podróży, sześć dni trwającej, bracia byli jakby uwięzieni w swej kajucie. Po pokładzie przechadzać się nie mogli, gdyż na nim w przegrodach umieszczono owych pasażerów czworonogich, o których wspomnieliśmy już wyżej: woły, osły, konie i jelenie. Prócz tego po całym pokładzie błąkało się mnóstwo psów, przeraźliwie wyjących, a także włóczyły się gromady nieszczęśliwych emigrantów-nędzarzy z żonami i przeważnie choremi dziećmi. Ci biedacy udawali się do krainy złota szukać pracy w biurach wszechwładnych syndykatów. — Sam tego chciałeś, Benie — odezwał się Summi Skim w chwili, gdy parowiec port opuszczał. — Otóż jesteśmy nareszcie w drodze do Eldorado. Staliśmy się również częścią owego zbiorowiska poszukiwaczy złota, które do najlepszych na świecie nie należy. — Byłoby istotnie dziwnem, gdyby rzecz się miała inaczej, drogi Summi — odparł Ben Raddl — trzeba się pogodzić z rzeczywistością i nie spodziewać się od życia nadzwyczajności. — Co do mnie, wolałbym nie zbliżać się do takiej rzeczywistości — westchnął Summi Skim. — Szczerze mówiąc, mój drogi, to sfera nie dla nas. Żeśmy otrzymali w spadku pokład złota... no, to zrządzenie losu; lecz chociażby on był istotnie przepełniony złotem, to jeszcze nie powód, żeby się przeistaczać w poszukiwaczy tego kruszcu. — Cóż dalej, kochany Summi? — zapytał Ben Raddl z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. Summi Skim ciągnął: — Jedziemy do Klondyku z zamiarem sprzedania pokładu, otrzymanego w spadku po wuju Jozeasie, prawda? Lecz... Boże miłosierny! na samą myśl, że możemy zostać ogarnięci owemi instynktami, namiętnościami, skłonnościami tego tłumu awanturników... — Strzeż się! — przerwał żartobliwie Ben Raddl. — Gotów jesteś stać się kaznodzieją, apostołem... — Dlaczegoby nie? Tak jest — wstręt we mnie budzi pragnienie złota, chciwość bogactw, owa przerażająca namiętność, która przywodzi człowieka do fatalnego stanu... To jakaś gra hazardowa, szalona! To wyścigi z karkołomnemi przeszkodami o grudy złota! Ach! gdy pomyślę sobie, że zamiast płynąć na tym parowcu w kraj nieznany, mógłbym najspokojniej siedzieć w Montrealu, przygotowując się do tak przyjemnego spędzania czasu w Zielonej Ustroni... — Przyrzekłeś Summi, nie wymawiać mi tej podróży — zauważył Ben Raddl. — Już skończyłem, Benie. Zdarzyło się to raz ostatni. Odtąd będę tylko myślał o... — O najszybszem przybyciu do Dauson? — O najszybszym powrocie stamtąd, Benie — odparł szczerze Summi Skim. Dopóki Fut-Bol płynął kanałem, pasażerowie nie doznawali skutków falowania morza; zaledwie je czuli; lecz gdy parowiec minął północny brzeg wyspy Wankuwer, znalazł się już wtedy na otwartem morzu. Czas był chłodny, wietrzny. O brzegi kolumbijskie uderzały dość silne fale. Deszcz ulewny zastąpiła śnieżyca. Można sobie wyobrazić stan pasażerów, zmuszonych przebywać na pokładzie, przeważnie dotkniętych przypadłościami choroby morskiej. Zwierzęta również cierpiały. Za świstem wiatru, łączył się taki koncert ryków i rżenia, że opisać go niepodobna. Przy burtach statku biegały lub leżały psy, których nie można było w żaden sposób utrzymać na uwięzi ani w zamknięciu. Niektóre z nich, jak oszalałe, rzucały się na pasażerów. Sternik kilka z nich musiał zastrzelić z rewolweru. Hunter i towarzysz jego Malon, z gromadą zapalonych graczy, cały czas, niemal od chwili wyruszenia parowca z portu, spędzali przy zielonym stole. Sala, w której prowadzono grę, przetworzyła się w ponurą i groźną jaskinię, w której dniem i nocą rozlegały się najstraszliwsze przekleństwa i najbrutalniejsze wymysły. Nie trzeba objaśniać chyba, że Ben Raddl i Summi Skim z rezygnacyą znosili niepogodę. Obaj, jak gdyby byli z urzędu wyznaczonymi obserwatorami, całe dnie spędzali na pokładzie i dopiero wieczorem wracali do swej kajuty. Pociągał ich widok owych różnorodnych tłumów, które nietylko zalegały pokład, ale nawet tłoczyły się w pomieszczeniach oficerów załogi. W tych ostatnich jednak gromadziły się typy nie tak wprawdzie jaskrawe, natomiast więcej charakterystyczne: zbierali się tu bowiem wybitniejsi przedstawiciele tego rodzaju awanturników. Zaraz w pierwszych godzinach podróży, bracia zauważyli dwóch pasażerów, a ściślej mówiąc dwie pasażerki, które szczególnie wyróżniały się z całej gromady. Były to dziewczęta, lat 22 lub 23 , siostry — jak się zdawało z podobieństwa rysów twarzy — blondynka i brunetka, niewielkiego wzrostu, bardzo piękne. Zawsze razem, a brunetka była jak gdyby opiekunką blondynki. Z rana długo przechadzały się w tylnej części okrętu, przy rufie, następnie udawały się na pokład, gdzie się mieścili najubożsi pasażerowie, zatrzymywały się przy matkach, pielęgnujących dzieci i okazywały im tysiące tych drobnych usług, do jakich są zdolne tylko kobiety. Ben Raddl i Summi Skini często przypatrywali się tym wzruszającym scenom, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że dziewczęta coraz bardziej ich zajmują. Na tle odrażającej brutalności i niemal dziczyzny, skromność i widoczna wyższość moralna dziewcząt do takiego stopnia rzucały się w oczy, że żaden z tych szorstkich prostaków, z którymi wciąż się spotykać musiały, nie ośmielił się ich czemkolwiek obrazić. Jakim sposobem znalazła się na Fut-Bolu ta piękna para? Co tu robiły? Bracia często zastanawiali się nad tem, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiedzi; wskutek zaś wzrastającej ciekawości, zwiększała się również ich sympatya do zagadkowych nieznajomych. Przytem łatwo można było zauważyć, że dziewczęta zjednały sobie zwoleników również wśród innych pasażerów. Dwaj zwłaszcza okazywali im szczególne względy, a byli to właśnie Techasczyk Hunter i nieodstępny jego towarzysz Malon. Zawsze, ilekroć wstali od stołu gry, ażeby nieco odetchnąć świeżem powietrzem, zaznaczali owe szczególne względy dla dziewcząt. Trącając się wzajem łokciami i wymieniając między sobą znaczące spojrzenia, głośno wypowiadali rubaszne, grubijańskie dowcipy, starając się trzymać jak najbliżej sióstr, które, ze swej strony, zdawały się wcale ich nie widzieć. Nieraz Ben Raddla i Summi Skima, gdy byli świadkami tych manewrów, brała chęć wmieszania się w tę sprawę. Lecz co ich mogło upoważnić do tego? Zresztą Hunter i Malon nie przekraczali przyjętych w tem środowisku granic, a ofiary ich natarczywości nie zwracały się o pomoc do nikogo. Dlatego bracia musieli poprzestać na obserwowaniu z daleka swoich przyszłych sąsiadów z pokładów złotodajnych Forty Miles Creek, oczekując jednak z upragnieniem sposobności, któraby im pozwoliła zaznajomić się z sympatycznemi siostrami. Sposobność zdarzyła się dopiero czwartego dnia podróży. Wówczas Fut-Bol płynął w dogodniejszych warunkach, pod osłoną wysp Królowej Karoliny i po zupełnie spokojnych falach. Na wybrzeżach wysp rzeczonych widniały fjordy, podobne do norweskich, które zapewne musiały przypominać spółmieszkańcowi kajuty braci jego posępną Ojczyznę. Dokoła fjordów wznosiły się wysokie skały, przeważnie zarosłe lasami, tu i owdzie zaś ciągnęły się wioski lub chaty rybackie, niekiedy wreszcie zjawiały się pojedyncze domki, których mieszkańcy, Indyanie, utrzymywali się z polowania i rybołówstwa; gdy Fut-Bol tuż przepływał, zbliżali się oni do niego na łodziach, zaofiarowując swoje produkty, które chętnych znajdowały nabywców. Po za nadbrzeżnemi skałami kontynentu, w niezbyt wielkiej odległości, widniały okryte śniegiem wierzchołki gór; na wyspie zaś Królowej Karoliny oko spotykało rozległe polany lub lasy, spowinięte srebrzystą szatą szronu. I tam jednak, tu i owdzie, zarysowywały się kontury chat przy brzegach wązkich rzek, na których kołysały się lodzie rybackie, oczekujące sprzyjającego połowowi wiatru. Bracia nasi poznajomili się z sympatycznemi dziewczętami w chwili, gdy Fut-Bol zbliżał się do krańca wyspy Królowej Karoliny. Zdarzyło się to w sposób zwykły, z powodu składki dobroczynnej, zbieranej przez owe młode pasażerki dla biednej kobiety, która została podczas podróży matką, obdarzając świat zdrowem i silnem niemowlęciem. Jak zwykle w towarzystwie blondynki, brunetka zbliżyła się z kolei do Bena i Summiego. Złożywszy swój datek, Ben Raddl zawiązał okolicznościową rozmowę, przyczem bez trudności otrzymał wiadomości, o jakie mu chodziło. Okazało się, że dziewczęta nie były siostrami, lecz kuzynkami; że liczyły jednaką ilość lat, z różnicą zaledwie dni kilku; że nosiły nazwisko Edżerton — imiona zaś: blondynka Edyty, a brunetka Dżenny t. j. Joanny. Wyjaśnienia te inżynier usłyszał z ust Joanny. Brzmiały one otwarcie, bez przymusu, naturalnie; co zaś do blondynki, ta słowem się nie odezwała. Otrzymawszy datek, dziewczęta niezwłocznie podążyły do innych ofiarodawców. Krótkie te szczegóły wcale nie zadowoliły naszych braci. Nazwisko Edżerton znane było w całej Ameryce. Dwaj bracia Edżertonowie, energiczni przedsiębiorcy, w bardzo krótkim czasie wytworzyli poważny interes bawełniany, który doprowadzili również szybko do kolosalnych rozmiarów. Szczęście ich jednak zawiodło: niemniej szybko stracili wszystko i nazwisko, przez pewien czas głośne, utonęło w oceanie anonimów, zniknęło, jak znika codziennie mnóstwo innych tego rodzaju ludzi. Czy istniał jakikolwiek związek pomiędzy owymi legendowymi miliarderami a pięknemi pasażerkami Fut-Bola? Znaleźć odpowiedź na to pytanie nie było trudno. Pierwsze lody pękły, a w pobliżu stref polarnych ludzie nie krępują się swojem pochodzeniem. W godzinę potem, Ben Raddl zbliżył się do Joanny Edżerton i wprost ją o to zapytał. Odpowiedziała niezwłocznie, bez skrupułów. Tak jest: Edyta i Joanna były istotnie córkami dwóch owych „królów bawełny”, jak niegdyś nazywano ich ojców. Liczyły każda po dwadzieścia dwa lata, a nie posiadały już ani odrobiny z tego złota, które ojcowie ich gromadzili łopatami. Pozostały same na świecie — były zupełnemi sierotami. Matki dawno już umarły, i to jednocześnie, w pół roku po strasznej katastrofie kolejowej, której ofiarami stali się ich mężowie. Gdy Joanna odpowiadała na zapytania Bena, Edyta i Summi milczeli. Więcej nieśmieli, a jeszcze więcej lękliwi i niezdecydowani, przysłuchiwali się rozmowie. — Czy to nie będzie zbytnią niedyskrecyą z mej strony miss Edżerton — mówił Ben Raddl — jeśli zapytam: z jakim celem przedsięwzięły panie tak daleką i ciężką podróż? Przyznam się, że obaj, ja i mój kuzyn, zdziwiliśmy się bardzo, spostrzegłszy panie na pokładzie Fut-Bola. — Nic w tem nadzwyczajnego — odparła Joanna Edżerton. — Przyjaciel mego wuja, doktór Pilkoks, zamianowany niedawno dyrektorem szpitala w Dausonie, zaproponował posadę pielęgniarki kuzynce mojej, Edycie, która bez wahania je przyjęła i niezwłocznie puściła się w podróż. — Do Dausonu? — Do Dausonu. Spojrzenia braci, Bena zawsze spokojne i Skima, zaczynające wyrażać zdziwienia, zwróciły się na jasnowłosą Edytę, która wcale się niemi nie zmieszała. Przypatrując jej się uważniej, coraz mniej nierozsądnem wydawało się im jej śmiałe postanowienie. Edyta widocznie wielce się różniła od kuzynki. Wzrok jej nie posiadał wyrazu takiej stanowczości, w obejściu nie miała takiej pewności, w postawie takiej swobody. Przy dłuższej jednak obserwacyi, można było się domyśleć, że pod względem energii i woli nie ustępuje ona kuzynce. Przy odmiennych temperamentach, dziewczęta posiadały też odmienne właściwości charakteru. Gdy jedna odznaczała się stanowczością i silną wolą, druga przewyższała ją ścisłością metodycznością i konsekwencyą. Piękne, wyniosłe czoło Edyty Edżerton, jej oczy błękitne, w których jaśniała inteligencya, świadczyły wymownie, że umysł jej przyswajał sobie wszelkie nowe idee i wrażenia zdumiewająco łatwo i systematycznie — zdawało się, że wszystkie te nabytki umieszcza z ścisłą dokładnością w odpowiednich przegródkach, z których następnie może je wydobywać stosownie do potrzeby. Prześliczna ta główka odznaczała się widocznie niepospolitą zdolnością systematyczności i niewątpliwie jej właścicielka posiadała wyjątkowe zalety dzielnego administratora, które mogły przynieść nieoceniony pożytek szpitalowi w Dausonie. — All rigth! — rzekł Ben Raddl, nie wykazując najmniejszego zdziwienia. — A pani, miss Joanno, czy także zamierzasz poświęcić się na usługi cierpiącej ludzkości? — Co do mnie — odparła Joanna z uśmiechem — nie jestem równie szczęśliwą, jak kuzynka: nie mam jeszcze stanowiska społecznego. Ponieważ zaś nic mnie nie zatrzymywało w stronach południowych, więc postanowiłam szukać szczęścia na północy. Oto jak się przedstawia moje położenie. — Cóż jednak pani zamierza robić? — To samo, co wszyscy — odparła spokojnie Joanna: — szukać złota. — Cooo? — zawołał przeciągle Summi, słupiejąc ze zdumienia. A trzeba tu przyznać, że i Ben Raddl musiał wytężyć wszystkie zdolności panowania nad sobą, żeby nie pójść za przykładem brata i zarazem, żeby nie przeniewierzyć się zasadzie, iż jednostka, szanująca w sobie godność ludzką, nie powinna dziwić się niczemu. To młodziutkie dziewczę będzie poszukiwaczką złota! Tymczasem miss Joanna, jak gdyby urażona okrzykiem Skimma, zwróciła się do niego. — Czy w zamiarze moim jest co szczególnego? — zapytała wyzywająco. — Hm... miss Joanno — bąknął Summi, jeszcze nie ochłonąwszy z osłupienia — rzeczywiście... wziąwszy tylko pod uwagę... jakże... kobieta... — Dlaczego, racz mi pan powiedzieć — dopytywała, podkreślając wyrazy, miss Joanna — kobieta nie mogłaby uprawiać tego, co uprawia mężczyzna? Pan, naprzykład? — Ja?! — zaprotestował energicznie Summi. — Ja nie jestem wcale poszukiwaczem złota! Broń mnie Boże od czegoś podobnego! Jeżeli jadę do tego przeklętego kraju, to, proszę mi wierzyć, wbrew mojej woli. Jestem właścicielem pokładu i jedynem mojem pragnieniem jest jak najprędszy powrót. — Przypuśćmy, że tak jest w samej rzeczy — rzekła miss Joanna z odcieniem niedowierzania. — Ale pan nie sam tam jedziesz; to, co pana tak trwoży, pociąga tysiące innych; dlaczego za ich przykładem nie może pójść kobieta? — W każdym razie... — bąkał Skim — zdaje mi się, że siły... zdrowie... wreszcie, do licha! sama odzież... — Zdrowie? — podchwyciła Joanna. — Życzę panu mieć moje zdrowie. Siły? Zabawka, którą noszę w kieszeni, daje mi tyle sił, ile nie posiada sześciu nawet atletów. Co do ubioru — to nie rozumiem, dlaczego mój miałby być gorszym od pańskiego? Kto wie, czy na świecie nie mamy więcej kobiet, zdolniejszych do noszenia spodni, niż mężczyzn, którzy byliby godni nosić spódnice! Powiedziawszy to, Joanna Edżerton — widocznie skończona feministka — skinęła lekceważąco głową zupełnie zwyciężonemu Skimowi, uścisnęła dłoń Bena i odeszła, pociągając za sobą milczącą kuzynkę, która przez cały czas rozmowy uśmiechała się tylko łagodnie. Tymczasem Fut-Bol minął północny kraniec wyspy Królowej Karoliny, a przeszedłszy cieśninę Dicksona, zagrodzoną wyspą Księcia Walii, znalazł się znów na otwartem morzu. Wiatr jednak zmienił się teraz na północno-wschodni, a ponieważ wiał teraz od strony lądu, więc fale znacznie osłabły. Nazwę Księcia Walii nosi cały archipelag, zakończony na północy mnóstwem drobnych wysepek. Za niemi leży wyspa Baranowa, gdzie Rosyanie wznieśli fort Nowy-Archangielsk i miasto Sitkę, które od czasu nabycia przez Stany Zjednoczone Alaski, stało się punktem centralnym tamtejszego obszaru. Dnia 19 kwietnia, wieczorem, Fut-Bol przepłynął w pobliżu portu Simpsona, ostatniej miejscowości kanadyjskiej na lądzie, w kilka godzin potem znajdował się już na wodach amerykańskiego Stanu Alaski, a nazajutrz rano zatrzymał się w porcie Wrangla, przy ujściu rzeki Stikin. Miasto liczyło nie więcej nad 40 domów; znajdowało się w niem kilka tartaków, hotel, kasyno i kilka domów gry, które podczas sezonu robiły świetne interesy. W Wranglu zatrzymują się ci z poszukiwaczy złota, którzy udają się do Klondyku rzeką Telegraficzną, a nie drogą jezior, dążącą od Skagweyu. Droga ta ma 430 kilometrów długości, które trzeba przebywać w najuciążliwszych warunkach. Natomiast jest ona znacznie mniej kosztowną; dlatego, pomimo przestróg, że sanna jeszcze się tu nie ustaliła, około 50 pasażerów opuściło parowiec, decydując się zwalczać niebezpieczeństwa i trudności tej podróży po bezgranicznych równinach Kolumbii podbiegunowej. Zacząwszy od portu Wrangla, cieśnina się zwęża, jej zakręty stają się więcej jeszcze dziwaczniejsze. Przebywszy istny labirynt wysp, Fut-Bol dotarł do wsi Ziuno, która otrzymała nazwę od nazwiska swego założyciela. Powstała w r.1882 i jest już prawie miastem. Na dwa lata przedtem, ów Ziuno, wraz z towarzyszem swoim, Ryszardem Harrisem odnaleźli pokład Silver Bow Bassin, z którego w przeciągu kilku miesięcy osiągnęli ilość samorodków złota wartości 50.000 fr. Odtąd też zaczęły napływać do tych okolic tłumy awanturników, zwabionych wiadomością o szczęśliwem odkryciu, a eksploatacyę pokładów skierowano do okręgu Kassiara. Działo się to przed zwróceniem uwagi na Klondyk. Wkrótce potem odnaleziono pokład Tridvill, na którym pracowało 240 tłuków, obrabiających do 15.000 tonnów kwarcu; przynosił on 2.500.000 fr. Rocznego dochodu. Gdy Ben Raddl opowiadał Summi Skimowi o zdumiewających rezultatach, osiągniętych na tej przestrzeni, usłyszał uwagę ze strony brata: — Jaka szkoda, że wuj Jozeas nie wybrał tej drogi, udając się do swego przyszłego pokładu, w Forty Miles Creek! — Dlaczego, Summi? — Dlatego, że zatrzymałby się tutaj i my moglibyśmy obecnie uczynić to samo. Summi Skim mówił o złocie. Gdyby chodziło tylko o dostanie się do Skagweyu, nie byłoby powodu do skarg i wyrzekań; tu jednak przeciwnie, zaczynały się oczywiste trudności, gdyż chcąc się dostać jeziorami na lewy brzeg Jukonu, trzeba było przebyć ciężki przesmyk, Czilkut, gdzie statki są ciągnione za pomocą lin. A jednak, mimo to, jakże pragnęli wszyscy ci pasażerowie dostać się o ile można najprędzej do tego kraju, zraszanego wielką arteryą wodną Alaski. Jeżeli myśleli o przyszłości, to nie dlatego, żeby się zastanawiać nad oczekującemi ich trudnościami, próbami, niebezpieczeństwami i rozczarowaniami, gdyż na ich horyzoncie coraz wyraźniej zarysowywał się miraż złoty. Za Ziuao, parowiec płynął kanałem, dostępnym dla statków pewnej tylko objętości, aż do Skagweyu; podróż taka trwa zwykle jedną dobę; dalej zaś, od Skagweyu do miasta Dia, mogą tylko chodzić statki o dnach płaskich. Tu, w stronie północno-zachodniej, błyszczał w słońcu lodowiec Miura, 240 stóp wysoki, z którego wierzchołka staczały się ustawicznie do oceanu Spokojnego z wielkim, groźnym łoskotem, potężne lawiny. W ciągu ostatniego wieczora pobytu pasażerów na parowcu, w sali gry toczyła się zawzięta walka szulerów, w której wielu z tych, co odwiedzali ten przybytek podczas podróży, miało być zwyciężonych do ostatniego dolara. Do rzędu owych zaślepionych graczy należeli oczywiście obaj Techasczycy — Hunter i Malon. Zresztą inni nie byli od nich lepsi i nie warto było czynić wyróżnienia pomiędzy tymi awanturnikami, stałymi gośćmi wszystkich szulerni Wankuweru, Wrangla, Skagweyu i Dausonu. Sądząc z krzyków, jakie się rozlegały w owej sali, można było sobie wyobrazić, jak brutalne odbywać się tam musiały sceny i przypuszczano nawet, że kapitan zniewolony będzie uspokoić roznamiętnionych graczy; w oczekiwaniu tej ostateczności, inni pasażerowie zamknęli się w swoich kajutach. Około godziny 9-ej, Summi Skim i Ben Raddl również postanowili wrócić z pokładu do swojej kajuty. Otworzywszy drzwi do wielkiej sali, przez którą przejść musieli, zauważyli w drugim jej końcu Joannę i Edytę Edżerton, także udające się do swej kajuty. Bracia podążyli ku nim, zamierzając im życzyć „dobrej nocy“, gdy nagłe drzwi sali gry rozwarły się z łoskotem, a z nich wyszło coś dwunastu graczy. Na czele kroczył Hunter, dobrze podpiły i w najwyższym stopniu podniecony. Potrząsając pękatym pugilaresem, który trzymał w lewej ręce, śmiał się i wrzeszczał radośnie. Otaczała go gromada awanturników, niby świta dostojnego władcę, wydając na jego cześć dzikie okrzyki. — Hip! Hip! Hip! — wołał Malon. — Wiwat! Hurra! — grzmiał tłum, jak jeden mąż. — Hurra! Zwycięstwo! — powtórzył Hunter i następnie, coraz bardziej pijany, rozkazał piorunującym głosem: — Hola! Służba! Rumu! Szampana! Dziesięć, dwadzieścia, sto butelek szampana! Ograłem dzisiaj wszystkich! Wszystkich mam w tym oto portfelu! — Wszystkich! Wszystkich! — wtórował chór wielbicieli. — Dlatego funduję wszystkim pasażerom i całej załodze, od kapitana do ostatniego majtka! Zwabieni hałasem pasażerowie tłumnie napływali do sali. — Hurra! Brawo Hunter! — wrzasnęli awanturnicy, klaszcząc w dłonie i tupiąc nogami tak zawzięcie, że aż wszystkie szyby drżały. Lecz Hunter już ich nie słyszał. Zauważywszy Edytę i Joannę Edżerton, które nie mogły wydostać się z sali, uwiązłszy wśród zwartego tłumu, rzucił się ku nim gwałtownie i pochwycił Joannę w objęcia. — Zapraszam wszystkich — powtórzył — i ciebie również piękna panienko! Brutalna napaść wcale nie zmieszała Joanny. Widocznie zamierzała spoliczkować niegodziwca, według wszelkich reguł boksowaniu, lecz czy jej słabe ręce mogły upamiętać tego prostaka, roznamiętnionego do szaleństwa i w podnieceniu posiadającego zdwojone siły? — Coo? Chcesz kąsać ślicznotko? — roześmiał się Hunter. — W takim razie będę musiał... Nie dokończył, gdyż atletyczna dłoń schwyciła go za gardło i odrzuciła o dziesięć kroków, jak piłkę. W sali zapanowało milczenie. Świadkowie tej sceny przypatrywali się przeciwnikom, z których jeden był znanym ze swoich awanturniczych wybryków, a drugi dopiero w tej chwili złożył dowód swej nadzwyczajnej siły. Hunter podniósł się, nieco ogłuszony, wyciągnął nóż z za pasa, lecz nowa okoliczność umiarkowała jego wojownicze zamiary. Skrzypienie stopni trapu pozwoliło odgadnąć, że ktoś spiesznie schodził z pomostu. Był to oczywiście zaniepokojony wrzaskiem kapitan. Hunter, zrozumiawszy swoją w danej chwili bezsilność, przyjrzał się uważnie przeciwnikowi, którego zrazu nie poznał, a którym był Summi Skim, i włożywszy nóż do pochwy, mruknął z pogróżką: — Stąd wiatr wieje! Doskonale... Wiedz jednak, przyjacielu, że my się jeszcze spotkamy! Summi stał bez ruchu, zdając się nie słyszeć tej groźby, więc w odpowiedzi wyręczył go Ben Raddl; ten, wystąpiwszy naprzód, rzekł spokojnie: — Gdzie tylko pan zechcesz! — W takim razie na Forty Miles Creek, szanowni dżentlemeni z № 129! — syknął Hunter przez zaciśnięte zęby i wybiegł z sali, Summi stał wciąż nieruchomy. On, który w zwykłem usposobieniu nie zaczepiłby nawet muchy, teraz, w uniesieniu, wyszedł z równowagi. Joanna Edżerton zbliżyła się i ściskając dłoń jego, rzekła z prostotą: — Dziękuję panu! — I ja panu dziękuję! — powtórzyła Edyta, ściskając drugą jego rękę. To podwójne podziękowanie przywróciło Summiemu przytomność. Czy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co zaszło? Z tępym, nieokreślonym uśmiechem człowieka, który spadł z księżyca, odparł z galanteryą: — Dobrej nocy życzę paniom. Grzeczność ta, niestety, nie trafiła pod adres właściwy, gdy bowiem Summi zauważył nieobecność uroczych pasażerek, one już przed pół kwadransem opuściły salę.